


Out of breath and out of money

by ArtFoxLife



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Relationships, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bottom Magnus, Confused Alec, Dating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Poor Alec, Protective Magnus, Rich Magnus, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood, a mundane, and his siblings have lost their parents and now they live in a small flat with hardly any money to spend.<br/>Magnus Bane is the High warlock of Brooklyn and a very succesfull bussinessman.<br/>What happens when those two meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you will enjoy story, I have a lot of planned for it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Tonight’s shift seemed to be going quite smoothly, there weren’t many guests in the pub and those who did decide to pay a visit were regulars only wanting to get few bears and to be left alone. Alec liked those calm nights which lacked the need to break fights and refuse obscene proposals to „have fun“ made by drunk and suddenly very brave customers.

He long ago admited to himself and later to his siblings that he is gay, even though it didn’t really mattered, he didn't have any time to date anyway. Since their parents died, without leaving them anything except a small flat and few hundred dollars on a savings account, he had to take care of his two brothers and a sister since he was fifteen. 

Although they were appointed to a foster family, they didn’t live with them. Right after Alec found out the foster parents already had seven other children he made an agreement with them, they will continue to pay for the small flat and Alec will take care of paying everything alse he or his siblings will need, so the foster parents can keep the rest of the support money.

It wasn’t easy, Izzy and Jace had to find a part time job, she as a waitress in a coffee near high school and Jace as an assistant in an auto repair shop, Alec had to work nights at this smelly old pub and spent many days helping in a local bookstore. 

The pay wasn’t great in either of these jobs, but he finished high school last year so he could at least sleep a little between them, not like during high school when he collaped several times from lack of sleep. So it still sucked, but small improvement is bether than nothing. 

The clock on the wall showed it was quarter to three in the morning when his phone rang and the name of Alec’s brother Jace showed up on the screen.

„Jace, what is it?“

„Hey, Alec, I’m in the Pandemonium club with Izzy and Clary and they kinda had too many tequilla shots. Do you think you could come and help me with them?“

Alec sighed and rubbed the root of his nose with his hand.

„Jace I’m working now and how are you in pub? You were supposed to look after Max tonight?“

„Simon’s with him, we just wanted to celebrate, Clary was accepted to the art school!“

„Oh, congratulations... I guess. Okay I’m coming, just...just wait.“

He hunged up the phone and took a deep breath. Ofcourse Jace would be out with his „oh so amazing and talented“ girlfriend and he was the one who had to stop everything he was doing just to go help him. As always, he should stop hoping this will ever change. Furthermore they left that weird Simon guy to look after Max! He wasn’t even their friend, just someone always stalking Clary.

Alec closed the register and rushed everyone out, all two drunk guys didn’t really give a shit anyways. Puting his old leather jacket on, he headed for the Pandemonium club, no doubt attrociously loud place.

..........

Entering the club Alec immediately feels uncomfortable, not only the place is as loud as he expected, but it’s also decorated by someone clearly having too much time on his hands and it’s full of flashing lights and drunk people with questionable taste in clothes. It takes him few minutes to get through the crowd and find Jace and two very tipsy girls leaning on the bar.

„Alec! Hey, thanks for the help bro, I’m really sorry for this.“

He smiles a little and nods. His brother is a pain in the ass, but he can never stay mad at him for too long.

„It’s fine, just take Clary and let’s get out of here.“

Supporting Izzy he starts slowly heading for the exit when his sister suddenly turns around and yells.

„I forgot my purse! I have to get it!“

Sighting Alec hands her over to Jace and tells them he’ll get it. Returning to the bar he finds the purse and starts to make his way to the exit again when he sees a man like he has never seen before. Black spiky hair with streaks of red colour, dark and sparkly skin and capturing eyes watching him intentely. He is stunned, frozen in place, just watching the man coming closer to him. Stopping only few steps in front of him the man looking just as confused as he himself feels opens his mouth and speaks in quiet and soft voice.

„Who are you?“

This seems to wake Alec from the spell keeping him motionless, he realizes he’s been staring on this man for far too long and he quickly looks away and hurrying out he quickly dissappears in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam months have ended so I have once again time to write. This is a really short chapter just to welcome you back again and to let you know I´m really not abandoning this story :) Expect to hear from me soon and have a great holidays!:)

It´s been two weeks since Alec saw the man for the first time and he couldn´t stop seeing him everywhere he went. He´d just walk down the street and see the back of a head and his mind would create an image of the man standing there, looking at him with a pleased little smile, but then the person would turn around and the image broke. Sometimes he´d look into a window and see him drinking coffe and winking, but in a blink of an eye he´d be gone and the table empty.

It happened so often that, when he turned around to greet a new customer in the bookshop and saw him standing there, it took him a while to notice he´s actually there, that it´s not another one of his hallucinations. To say he was suprised would be an understatement, to say he didn´t turn red and began stumbling would be a lie.

„Hi...I mean, good afternoon, how can I help you?“

The man chuckled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. In the moment it almost seemed as if his eyes sparked with a hint of bright yellow colour, but when he looked again it was gone. His eyes were dark and even though the man himself looked quite young and outgoing, the eyes spoke a different story. 

„Good afternoon...“ he paused and looked on a nametag clipped to Alec´s shirt „...Alexander! What a lovely name.“ 

„Um, Alec is fine..do you need anything?“

The man seemed almost pleased by Alec´s nervousness and his smile grew wider.

„There´s not really much I need, it´s more about what I want.“

Alec freezed and not knowing it was impossible he would say his heart stopped. How was he supposed to react? What did the man mean by it? The silence grew longer and longer and the man probably understood Alec won´t react anytime soon becouse he laughed and said: „I was looking for some history book on the Mayan civilization, could you recomend me something?“

This was enough to bring Alec back to the reality and he head out to their history department and started to recommend various books on the topic. The man kept smiling on him, didn´t really seem to think about what Alec was saying, becouse when Alec stopped talking he simply informed him he will buy everything he thinks is good. Alec was taken aback a little but didn´t comment on it and picked a decent pile of books and started to calculate the final price.

„Thank you for your help, maybe I will stop tommorow and you can help pick me some more books?“

Alec looked up and blushed.

„I don´t usually work here, I´m a bartender in the pub down the road.“

The man took a bag with his books and winked on him.

"That´s certainly good to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings, sorry for the long wait, school and work is getting the best of me and so it happens i have written this chapter in the night ,on my phone, away from home, by the light of an old lamp and a drawing of an extremely disturbing cat. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this and i will do my best, not to leave you hanging again this long before the next chapters. 
> 
> For those of you who read my other unfinished stories, I am working on another Magnus point of view of Lost sweater and i will continue the War of Hearts. It just takes me a little longer than I supposed becouse I will slightly rewrite the first chapters to make it a little bit easier tl read and not so heavy ;) But a little preview for you, there will be shirtless Magnus ands extremely confused Alec in the next chapter ;D
> 
> And as always the characters and the world doesn't belong to me, it was made by the amazing Cassandra Clare :)

It all stopped that day he saw him in the bookshop. He no longer sees him in the streets, no longer meets him in every person he passes on the street. It's not like he's looking for him anyway. Well... maybe just a little. 

He feels stupid the day after, working in the pub, when everytime a door chimes and opens he trips and almost falls on the ground from the speed he tries to get closer and see who's comimg in, if it's not him.

As days go by he is less and less eager to look and after a week he stops altogether. It was stupid of him anyway, to think someone could be actually interested in him, someone..interesting. 

\--------

That's why, when day later he sees him coming into the bookshop once again Alec is calm and acts reasonable. In fact he does the most reasonable thing anyone could ever do. He panicks and hides behind the counter. 

The thing is, when you are kneeling on the ground and pushing your back into the cabinet in the hope you will somehow shrink and be able to fit, or atleast fall through and meet a talking lion, there's not much you can do to gracefuly stand back up as nothing happened, nor can you determine the position of the person you are avoiding.

Well atleast if you are an ordinary mortal. Alec being crafty as hell came up with a truly unusual solution. He pulled out a phone out of his pocket and started sneaking it up to the edge of the cabinet, so he would be able to see the shop atleast a little.

In an ideal world he would see an empty room, in reality he saw the man himself staring on his phone screen. The obvious solution to this problem is to call the patrol units back to camp and slowly lower your phone once again. 

Not having any other amazing ideas Alec found a better understanding of people commiting suicide, becouse sometimes you really cannot understand how could possibly things be better again. Then someone above him coughed quietly and he looked up and there in his beautiful magnificence stood HIM. The one he certainly doesnt care about at all and... oh fuck he smiled.


End file.
